Emotional training excercises
by guitargenocide
Summary: After Flame Princess almost exploded the earth with her out of control elemental matrix. Finn goes out of his way to find a way that she can control her fire. what he finds, however, shocks him to his core.


**Disclaimer: I don't own adventure time. I hope you guys like this story it came to me out of no where. Takes place after the most recent episode. (I forgot the name)**

Finn the human sat inside his tree fort reading a book he had received from a library. After the incident when Flame Princess almost torched her way through the planet, he had been trying to find a way to fix that problem to make things a lot more easier for him to not only hold her hand, but to be able to kiss her without risking her life along with the planets safety.

Looking through the book he noticed one thing. Fire in a fire being can be controlled through mental control. The link between a fire elemental was brought about by fire wizards who lost control of their flames when they tried to link it to their emotions making it easier for them to call upon the flames. Seeing this he realized that all this time it wasn't an elemental matrix it was the curse on her emotions that causes her to increase her flame but if she can somehow separate the fire from her heart and just let it beat she will at least be able to control her flames every time he tries to kiss her.

With this new information in hand he decided to give flame princess a call after a few rings he heard an answer.

"hello" flame princess said

"hey FP how you doin" Finn said.

"oh Finn, I've been good just sitting in the house. Kind a bored though." she said

" oh, then I called just in time do you think I can come over FP?" he asked

" yeah come on I'll be waiting for you here." she replied

"alright I'll see ya in a bit. Bye." he said excitedly

" bye finn." she said

As soon as he hung up the phone he ran to his room to get his gear. Checking himself real briefly he saw there was only one thing missing, His hat.

Leaving the tree fort he made his way toward the house that he built for the Princess of Flames today was a day that Jake would go hang out with Lady rainicorn and his kids. So this was a day Finn was alone. While Jake was in his happy marriage with Lady, he wanted to keep defying nature to improve his relationship with the princess of flames.

Arriving at the summit next to a lake he saw Flame Princess there waiting for him. On his way to her he kept admiring her beauty and grace. She was a sweet woman in his eyes. He would do everything in his power to make sure that he can be together with her.

With this new found determination he approached her.

"hey FP what ya been up to?" he asked her

"oh nothing just relaxing, and waiting for you." she said with a flame blush.

" ok well I think I figured something out about the origin of your powers FP."

"really what did you find?" she asked

"well I looked into your history and it turns out fire elementals used to be human wizards." he said

"really?" she asked shocked

"yeah and apparently the reason they became the first fire elementals is because they tried to make the ability to use fire a lot more easier by linking it to their emotions." he said as he looked her in the eyes.

"oh well that's interesting, but how does that help us, or me for that matter?" she asked

"because if we can work to control your fire we can move it away from your emotions, with that we can probably control your matrix and as soon as you master it, me and you can finally hug each other without me needing tin foil." he said as he hugged her quickly.

"ok Finn when do we start with this?" she asked

" how about now?" he asked

"ok. So what do you want me to do?"

"ok so sit on the ground." he said as she sat on the floor

"ok now close your eyes, and concentrate on the very emotion inside your heart." he said

" ok Finn." she said as she closed her eyes and concentrated.

"ok now this is the last time I'll speak ok FP? So I want you to focus on separating the flames from your emotions. Start with your heart and move on from there." he said as she started to concentrate on her elemental matrix. Slowly and slowly she felt herself gain more and more control of her fire. To flame princess it was as if the fire had gone all into the tip of her fingers. She felt full control almost as if she was no longer made of flames… almost as if she were…

"(gasp)" Finn couldn't believe it her flames surrounding her body almost completely left and what he saw was not what he was expecting. The only part of her body left flaming was her long flaming hair.

Hearing Finn gasp flame princess immediately lost her concentration and the flames immediately came back she was a fire elemental once again.

"So how did I do?" she asked

"…" Finn paused, he didn't know what to say

"FP… you… you did it you managed… to almost look human." he said shocked

"really I did feel more control, but I didn't know that could happen. How did I look?" she asked.

His answer was his hand, now wrapped in tinfoil, to reach up and caress her cheek as he looked into her beautiful eyes and say.

"just as beautiful as you look now." he said as he quickly pecked her lips and looked in her eyes.

For a while they just sat there staring at each other looking at each other. Both wanted to kiss each other really badly. But flame princess' condition still hasn't been fixed yet so they need to take things slow. They needed to get this thing done.

" ok princess now lets see if we can get this without having to close your eyes." he said as they prepared to do it again.

Finn was returning to the tree fort emotionally exhausted. What he would give to hold Flame Princess properly. Yet, fixing the condition is a work in progress because he knew this was working he would be willing to wait. As he entered the tree fort he was greeted by his brother Jake who was in the kitchen cookin up some Bacon Pancakes.

"hey brother how's it goin, and where have you been?" he asked.

"oh I'm good I was just at flame princess' house trying out something I thought would work to help her control her elemental matrix." he said

"oh ok and how did it go." he asked

" I'll tell you tomorrow right now I'm really tired and I just want to sleep good night." he said as he headed towards their room.

"are you sure you don't want dinner brother? it's fresh of the pan." he said

"yeah you know what I'd love some. Set me up with some of that grub." he said as he jumped to the table. While they were eating he thought back to the day with Flame Princess, he wondered how she was doing right now and if she is practicing on controlling her flames like he told her to. If this can break through great he can finally do the one thing he has wanted to do. To kiss her.

Flame Princess was in her fire cavern concentrating in front of her mirror with her eyes closed. She concentrated the same way she did earlier when she felt that break through. Slowly and slowly she felt her flames recede into the tip of her fingers.

'wait fingers' she thought.

Slowly she opened her eyes and she saw herself the way Finn saw her in the mirror. She saw a girl there with Flaming orange hair and fair skin. She couldn't believe it, it was true, fire elemental's were once human. The proof was right in front of her. Before she could ponder anymore her focus was interrupted and because of that her flames returned.

She looked at the source of this interruption with anger as she heard the voice of her father in her ear whispering

"evil, evil, evil, evil, evil… evil." he kept repeating. What he did not expect was to receive a mean right jab to the face by his own daughter. It caught him by surprise as his whole body retreated to his real Flame body back at the Flame kingdom.

She was mad that he had ruined this for her. All she wanted was someone to love and yet he keeps pestering her about being evil. She wonders if he is right sometimes though, because she keeps hurting Finn with flames she might consider herself evil. Removing that thought she once again kept trying on controlling her flames within until eventually she stopped and decided to KO.

The next week Finn woke up feeling very excited. So he ate breakfast with his brother and as soon as they were done he charged for his destination. The house of the Princess of Flames. As soon as he arrived he saw her there already transformed into her human form. He saw that she was staring right at him, so he knew that she spent days trying to transform without needing to meditate.

So today's exercise he is going to push her hard but it will make her transformation almost second nature. To the point that it will be as simple as breathing. So now he is going to push her a bit.

"hey FP, how's the control coming up?" he asked as he approached her sitting form.

"oh its going good I can now talk and keep this form for a long time." she said

" oh that's good flame princess now I want to test something out but this will push you past your limits FP. Are you up for it?" he asked

"yeah" she said determined.

"ok now stand up." he said as she stood up and still in her human form.

"ok now close your eyes." he said.

"ok" she said as she did.

She did not know what to expect, but what he did surprised her. He grabbed and held her hand in his. Opening her eyes she saw her and Finn's had locked by the fingers. She looked in Finn's eyes and saw that no tears were coming out. She was finally holding his hand without hurting him. It felt great for them both to be doing this as she held his hand tightly in hers.

After he saw that she was controlling it good he let go. Now he wanted to take a harder step further in this. So he put his hands on her shoulders and brought her in for a hug. The hug lasted a three minutes before the emotion became too much for flame princess so she let go just before her fire had returned. Now all they needed to do was keep working on this.

It had been another week and Finn would frequently visit Flame Princess and hug her. After the whole week had gone by she no longer needed to concentrate on controlling her elemental matrix from going crazy so she now was able to actually feel the hug. When she first did this she had tears running down her face as she finally felt a loving embrace from someone she loved.

Now, though, Finn felt it was time to take it a step further so while during the hug he decided to end it, much to her displeasure. Though she didn't expect Finn to lean in close to her, eyes closing. Seeing this she anticipated it so she leaned in as well, closed her eyes and closed the distance between each other. As soon as their lips locked both felt their emotions skyrocket. Finn after so long was finally able to kiss her. Finally able to show her how much he cared for her, how much he needed her, how much he loved her.

Flame princess felt the same thing, however concentrating on controlling her matrix didn't allow her to enjoy it. After a while the emotions became too much for flame princess and she finally pulled away from him before her flame almost erupted back into her body. They needed a week, a whole week of this before she can finally have her first real kiss.

A week had finally gone by, which was in the amount of time she needed before she finally took full control of the element of fire. She still considers her self the princess of flames by title, but her real title to her is the queen of humans. And today was the day she can have her first real kiss. She looked at Finn and remembered everything he has gone through in terms of pain just to be there with her. They both defied nature and now they are going to enjoy the fruits of their labor.

As they stare each other in the eyes, holding each other, she requested for Finn to do one thing for her.

"can you remove your hat Finn?" she asked

"ok.. Um why do you want to take off my hat?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. She smiled and reached above his head to remove his hat. As soon as she did that she saw something she wanted to see. Finn's hair. Now she wanted to go for it. And without warning mashed her lips with his. She finally was able to feel the emotion behind this so she deepened it with the man she loves with all her fiery being.

Now she looked forward to a future with Finn without any painful worries of hurting him. that's how she liked it.

**A/n: anyways I hoped you guys liked it. If someone already came up with this idea and published it I'm sorry but I didn't see this. Anyways take care, comment and let me know how it is.**


End file.
